Mr Baka and Miss Perfect
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Haruno Sakura, cewek perfect dan disegani di sekolahnya, terpaksa harus menghadapi kakak kelasnya yang oh-so-sexy tapi sedikit 'lemot'. Mulai dari dibuat jengkel sampai di-PHP-in, mau tak mau harus Sakura hadapi. Tahan gak ya, si Miss Perfect ini menghadapi si Mr. Baka? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dan kawan-kawannya. Fanfic pertama…

Pairing: NaruSaku

**Mr. Baka and Ms. Perfect**

Haruno Sakura melangkah dengan anggun di koridor Konoha High School. Semua mata memandangnya dengan kagum. Oke, ini memang lebay. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sakura yamg merupakan primadona KHS memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah anggun dan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Oh, sepertinya ada salah satu siswa yang pingsan melihat senyumannya. Oke, lagi-lagi ini lebay.

"Oi, Non! Kalau jalan bisa cepet gak sih?!"

Wajah lembut Sakura langsung berubah garang ketika dia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan meneriakinya. Sakura pun langsung berbalik.

DEG

Sakura terkejut melihat 'sosok' yang tadi meneriakinya. Ternyata dia seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru. 'Oh, God! Dia _sexy _banget!' batin Sakura.

"Ehm, bisa minggir, Nona Cantik?" ujar si Cowok Pirang

Sakura buru-buru mengubah wajah terpesona-nya dengan wajah galak. "Kau siapa? Berani memerintahku, hah?!"

"Sabar Cantik, aku kan cuma suruh kamu minggir, jangan teriak-teriak dong," jawabnya santai.

Sakura baru sadar kalau tadi teriakannya sunnguh membahana, dan ini masuh di tengah koridor sekolah. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dengan _death glare _andalannya, kerumunan orang-orang langsung kabur. Maklumlah, Sakura kan karateka sabuk hitam, jadi yah, gitu deh.

"Oh iya, aku murid baru di sini. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal," ucap Naruto.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Naruto, Sakura langsung pergi sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Naruto yang ditinggal sendirian hanya bisa bergumam, "Cantik-cantik kok galak, sih? Aku juluki apa, ya? Um… _Miss Perfect_?" Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan koridor sambil mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

-o-

Sakura yang merasa pagi sempurna-nya dirusak oleh Namikaze-aku-paling-tampan-dan-_sexy_-Naruto, berjalan menuju kelasnya -kelas X.7- dengan tampak yang lebih kusut daripada baju yang belum disetrika. Dia benar-benar jengkel oleh perilaku anak baru tersebut, yang menurutnya kurang ajar. Walaupun masih junior di KHS, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani memerintahnya seenaknya. Pembawaanya yang tegas dan _cool_ memang membuat semua orang -bahkan para senior- segan terhadapnya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan kelasnya. Dengan amarah yang membara bagaikan jurus kamehameha, Sakura mendobrak pintu kelasnya. Ini nyata loh, mendobrak. Semua murid yang tadinya bercanda ria sambil mengobrol langsung membeku –tapi gak jadi es, sih-. Salah satu murid yang diketahui bernama Akimichi Chouji –dengan sungguh berani- berdeham. "Ehm!"

"Kau!" Sakura yang lagi ngambek _mode: on_, langsung menunjuk Chouji dengan telunjuknya dan berjalan ke arahmya. Semua penghuni kelas meringis berjamaah. "berani ya, berdeham di depanku! Mau aku patahkan lehermu, hah?!" sekarang ketegangan sudah mencapai stadium akut.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mengghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, sudahlah. Mungkin dia nggak sengaja," ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas perlahan. "Hah … oke, maaf. Tadi aku terbawa emosi." Sakura berjalan ke bangkunya, diikuti oleh gadis berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino. Semua murid kembali bernapas lega.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Forehead? Apa ada _fans_-mu yang berbuat kurang ajar?" Tanya Ino sesampainya mereka di bangku Sakura.

Sakura menjawab, "Bukan Pig. Tapi ada murid baru yang kurang ajar."

"Murid baru? Cewek atau cowok?" Ino yang dikenal _update_ soal cowok langsung bahagia ketika mendengar berita tersebut.

"Dia cowok, tampan sih, tapi kayaknya nyebelin tingkat dewa," jelas Sakura sambil bergidik.

"Oke, kalau begitu, jam istirahat nanti kita survey ke tiap kelas, ya? Aku ingin tahu informasinya," ajak Ino sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Terserah, tapi aku gak mau ikut. Dendam kesumat," sahut Sakura ketus.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino.

TBC

Oke semuanya, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Pasti masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Chapter awal mungkin masih garing dll, tapi ke depannya InsyaAllah bisa lebih baik lagi.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dan kawan-kawannya

Pairing: NaruSaku

**Mr Baka and Miss Perfect**

Setelah empat jam berlalu, akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Raut wajah para murid yang asalnya penuh dengan aura bosan, kini berganti dengan wajah penuh aura bahagia. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang tidak segan-segan langsung membereskan alat tulis mereka, tanpa menghiraukan guru yang sedang mengucapkan salam penutup di depan kelas. Ehm, memang kurang sopan.

Ino yang memang telah menanti-nantikan bel istirahat sedari pagi, langsung menampilkan wajah ceria terbaiknya. Dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang –ke arah bangku Sakura. "Sudah siap menjalankan misi, _Forehead_?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tawaranmu benar-benar tidak bermutu, _Pig_," jawab Sakura malas.

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan nyesal ya, kalau aku jadian dengan Pangeran," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya Ino sangat bahagia, karena saingan terberatnya dalam mencari cowok adalah Sakura. _So_, kalau kali ini Sakura nggak ikut, otomatis peluang Ino untuk mendapatkan si Pangeran makin besar.

"Iya bawel, hush … hush," usir Sakura.

Ino pun pergi sambil terkikik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**-o-**

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Sakura pun merasa bosan. Ia sendirian di dalam kelas, karena semua temannya menghabiskan waktu di kantin atau atap sekolah. Biasanya Sakura menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Ino, tapi kali ini sahabatnya yang satu itu lebih tertarik untuk mencari si Pangeran. Hah … nasib, nasib.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli roti di kantin. Daripada nganggur, mending makan aja, walaupun sendirian.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini koridor terasa sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang berjalan di koridor, termasuk salah satu murid laki-laki yang memberikan senyuman ke arah Sakura. Sakura membalas senyuman anak itu semanis mungkin. Lumayan, untuk menghapus _image_ buruknya tadi pagi, ketika ia berteriak di depan Namikaze-aku-sangat-tampan-Naruto.

Ketika hampir sampai di kantin, langkah Sakura terhenti oleh kerumunan yang tidak wajar. Sebenarnya bukan tidak wajar sih, hanya saja biasanya kerumunan itu berada di depan kelas XII IPA 7 –kelas Sasuke si Pangeran Sekolah idola Sakura. Tapi kali ini, kerumunan itu berada di depan kelas XII IPA 6 –bukan kelas Sasuke. Aneh, bukan?

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, dia takut terbawa oleh arus kerumunan brutal itu. Dari kejauhan, dia dapat melihat sahabat terbaiknya –Ino, sedang menyingsingkan lengan bajunya sambil berteriak-teriak. Bahkan ada Hyuuga Hinata, si Putri bangsawan yang terseret-seret oleh arus brutal tersebut, karena tubuhnya yang mungil. 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa mungkin gara-gara si _Baka_ itu? Ah, tidak mungkin,' batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, dari kerumunan itu ada seseorang yang menyelinap sambil membungkuk. Dia berlari ke arah Sakura. Dari dekat, Sakura dapat melihat warna rambut orang tersebut –pirang. Oh, jangan bilang kalau dia … _God_! Dia adalah Naruto, yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya berlari dengan kencang.

"Hei, lepas!" Teriak Sakura.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti di taman belakang KHS dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura. "_Sorry_, tadi itu kerumunan _fans_-ku. Makanya aku menyelinap cepat-cepat," jelas Naruto.

"Tapi gak usah tarik aku juga!" bentak Sakura.

"Hehehe, maaf. Habisnya tadi kau ngapain di sana? Mencari aku juga?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mencarimu? Cih, seperti gak ada kerjaan saja!" Balas Sakura.

"Ya, siapa tahu, 'kan? Aku ini kan tampan, kaya, berpotensi-"

"_STOP_! Jangan buat aku muntah di sini. Menurutku kau itu nggak spesial, _so_, jangan narsis ya," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oke, terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Gak bakal aku kasih tau," jawab Sakura judes sambil melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

Melihat Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya, Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sakura dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya –lagi. "Mau apa lagi?" Marah Sakura sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya menanyakan namamu, kenapa kau marah?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah seius. Sakura pun merasa aura di sekitar mereka berubah drastis, "jangan kau pikir aku ini sabar ya, dibentak terus dari tadi!" suara Naruto meninggi.

"M-mundur!" Perintah Sakura.

"Tinggal katakan siapa namamu, dan aku akan melepaskanmu," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"O-oke, oke. Namaku Sakura. Jadi, bisakah kau per-KYAAA!" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu tersandung batu, sehingga dirinya jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi terlentang.

BRUKK

"Aw! Sakit…" rintih Sakura.

"Eh! Maafkan aku, tadi aku nggak sengaja." Naruto meminta maaf sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan harap aku mau menerima uluran tanganmu, ya!" Bentak Sakura sambil menepis uluran tangan Naruto.

Akhirnya Sakura beusaha berdiri sendiri –walaupun sedikit merintih kesakitan juga. Dan saat Sakura sudah berada dalam posisi duduk, tiba-tiba…

PYAKK

Sepertinya ada 'sesuatu' yang terduduki oleh Sakura. Tanpa menghiraukan sakit di kakinya, Sakura langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan bertanya, "Heh _Baka_, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di rokku?"

Dan ketika Naruto melihat ke arah rok Sakura, keningnya berkerut. "Ada sesuatu berwarna kuning di rokmu," jawab Naruto, "dan juga bau," lanjutnya, "mungkin itu … kotoran kucing."

Dan penjelasan Naruto tadi sukses membuat Sakura lupa bagaimana caranya berteriak histeris.

**-o-**

Bel masuk berbunyi, itu tandanya semua murid akan berlarian menuju kelas mereka. Dengan kata lain, koridor akan penuh sesak. Sakura, yang tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran berikutnya dan dicap sebagai murid yang tidak teladan, sekarang ada di ambang kegalauan. Dia tidak mau telat masuk kelas, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak bisa masuk kelas sekarang, karena keadaan rok-nya yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Jadi gimana nih, Sakura-_chan_? Mau bolos jam pelajaran? Aku siap menemani, kok," usul Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku ini murid teladan, dan satu lagi, jangan sok akrab memanggilku 'Sakura-_chan,_'" semprot Sakura.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas –dibuat-buat.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _Baka_. Kau yang membuatku mundur dan menyandung batu itu." Sakura menyalahkan Naruto.

"Maaf, tadi kan aku hanya akting. Maklumlah, dulu aku ikut klub teater, jadi-"

Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto, "Sudah, aku gak butuh penjelasanmu. Yang penting sekarang, gimana caranya aku masuk kelas tanpa ketahuan … itu."

Naruto menyahut, "Aha! Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau aku berjalan di belakang Sakura-_chan_? Aku kan tinggi, otomatis 'itu' tidak akan terlihat."

Oke, mau tak mau Sakura harus mengakui kalau ide si _Baka_ satu ini cemerlang juga. "Oke, kau jalan di belakangku, dan jangan pernah bergeser, mengerti?"

"_Understand, Miss."_

**-o-**

Koridor masih penuh ketika akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dia berjalan sangat hati-hati, dengan Naruto yang setia mengekorinya. Berbagai sapaan Naruto dan Sakura terima dari para murid yang melewati koridor tersebut. Mereka membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Lee –teman sekelas Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto sambil berteriak, "Naruto-_kun_, ayo ke sini! Aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada temanku."

Naruto yang lupa kalau dirinya tidak boleh bergeser, malah berlari menghanpiri Lee. Sakura yang sadar akan kecerobohan Naruto, langsung siap-siap menariknya, tapi semuanya terlambat…

"Sakura, kau BAB di celana?" teriakan melengking Ino –yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari posisi Sakura- terdengar membahana di koridor. Para murid yang asalnya asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing, langsung menoleh serempak ke arah Sakura.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Sakura. Naruto memasang wajah oh-_I'm-so_-_sorry _andalannya sambil meringis, sedangkan para murid yang ada di koridor terbengong-bengong melihat si Miss Perfect –yang sekarang terlihat sangat konyol.

Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan berakhir, suara tawa dan kikikan mulai terdengar di koridor. Dan di ujung koridor, Sakura bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke –idolanya, sedang berdiri sambil menahan tawa. Oh, apakah ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada ditertawakan oleh gebetanmu sendiri? _Poor_, Sakura.

TBC

Chapter dua sudah di update semoga kalian suka, ya… dan mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini banyak kesalahan.

**Special thanks to: Flo Deveraux, magenta-alleth, NaruSaku Venus, naruto lover, ANEmonE, mako-chan**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo dan kawan-kawannya…

Pairing : NaruSaku

**Mr Baka and Miss Perfect**

Aura koridor yang 'panas' terasa semakin panas setelah 'sebuah insiden' terjadi. Insiden di mana Haruno Sakura berperan sebagai pemeran utama, dan Namikaze Naruto bermain sebagai peran pembantu. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan, ketika dirimu yang dianggap sebagai _Miss Perfect_ terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Mana mungkin, 'kan, Sakura berlari menghindari kerumunan ini. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap pecundang. Tapi rasanya mustahil juga kalau Sakura dengan santainya berkata, "Halo, teman-teman. Tadi rokku ketumpahan kuah ramen, jadinya kuning begini, deh." Oh, rasanya sangat tidak logis.

Jadi, yang kini Sakura lakukan hanyalah nyengir polos sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk simbol _peace. _Sedangkan Naruto malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak jelas_._ Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, agar bagian 'itu' tertutup. Sakura mulai menyeret langkahnya ke samping, dan konyolnya, Naruto malah ikut-ikutan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menyeret langkahnya. Oh, sungguh terlalu…

**-0-**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan konyol nan menegangkan, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampai juga di ruang kesehatan. Naruto yang merasa bingung, akhirnya bertanya, "Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kita ke ruang kesehatan, bukannya ke toilet?"

Sakura menepuk keningnya. "_Baka_, biasanya di ruang kesehatan ada rok cadangan. Ke toiletnya nanti saja."

"Oh." Naruto manggut-manggut.

Sakura meneruskan pencariannya. Ia terus mengacak-acak isi lemari di ruang kesehatan. Berharap ada rok cadangan yang dapat ia temukan. Untung saja dokter sekolah –Shizune-_sensei_- sedang tidak ada, kalau ada mereka bisa dimarahi.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Sakura sambil terus mencari rok cadangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya," kata Naruto.

"Pokoknya, cowok paling potensial itu Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura.

"Hah? Sasuke? Si Teme?" Naruto kaget.

"Kok kau sok kenal sih sama Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Si Teme itu sahabatku, Sakura-_chan_. Sayangnya beberapa tahun lalu aku harus pindah ke Suna," ujar Naruto.

'Hah? Kok bisa sih, Sasuke-_kun_ punya sahabat seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_? Halooo?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto. "Hanya aneh saja, cowok _cool_ seperti dia punya teman sepertimu."

"Hahaha. Dia itu memang sok _cool_. Eh, Sakura-_chan_ tahu Hyuuga Hinata? Dia juga sahabatku dan Teme. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya di kerumunan. Hanya saja aku malah lupa menyapanya, hehe," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Oh. Hinata? Tahu, kok. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya," jawab Sakura sambil kembali mencari rok cadangan.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Sebenarnya Hinata-_chan_ dan Teme itu…"

"Ah!" Sakura menjerit kecil.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya, "Sakura-_chan_ tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menjawab, "Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu."

"Sini-sini, biar aku tiup." Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura dan meniup matanya perlahan.

"KALIAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Teriakan membahana tersebut membuat Naruto dan Sakura kaget dan refleks membalikkan badan mereka.

"Shizune-_sensei_, maaf, tadi aku…"

"Perbuatan asusila, tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kalian berdua harus membersihkan kolam renang _indoor_ sepulang sekolah nanti!" bentak Shizune-s_ensei_ dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura lansung mendorong dan memukul lengan Naruto dengan keras. "Kau sudah membuat reputasiku jatuh, Tuan Sok Sempurna!"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Melupakan keadaan rok-nya yang 'tidak layak'. Mungkin dia akan memakai sarung saja nanti.

**-0-**

Sakura tidak memerhatikan penjelasan Kurenai-_sensei_ sama sekali. Rasanya hari ini sugguh melelahkan. Apalagi keadaan di jam pelajaran terakhir ini sangat membosankan.

Setelah insiden di ruang kesehatan, Sakura memasuki kelasnya dan langsung mendapati tatapan geli dari teman-temannya. Bahkan ada yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Untung saja Ino membawa rok cadangan, kalau tidak, habislah dia.

"Ssst, Sakura. Kau beruntung sekali ya, bisa berduaan selama itu dengan Pangeran," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum genit.

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi, _Pig_. Dia sudah menghancurkan reputasiku, tahu!" tegur Sakura.

"Hm… jangan benci sama dia, nanti kau malah jatuh cinta lho," canda Ino.

"_Impossible_." Sakura menjawab dengan percaya diri.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel pulang berbunyi, membuat Sakura menghela napas. Itu artinya, dia harus menjalani hukumannya dan bertemu dengan si _Baka_ lagi.

"Selamat menjalankan hukuman dengan Pangeran, ya~," goda Ino.

"_PIG_!" Teriak Sakura sambil berancang-ancang untuk melemparkan tas ke arah sahabat pirang-nya itu. Ino pun berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Awas kau ya!" Teriakan Sakura kali ini membuat seluruh penghuni kelas kabur.

**-0-**

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju kolam renang _indoor_. Sesungguhnya ia malas menjalankan hukuman semacam ini. Apalagi jika _partner-_nya adalah Namikaze-aku-sangat-memesona-Naruto. Ugh!

Sakura memasuki area kolam renang dan melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang. "Eh, Sakura-_chan_ sudah datang!" sapanya ceria.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menaruh tas-nya di kursi pinggir kolam renang dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan _pasti lelah, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menjawab dengan kata-kata pedas, hanya saja ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya Sakura mendiamkan Naruto dan malah mengambil alat bersih-bersih yang sudah Naruto ambil dari gudang.

"Kita langsung kerja saja," ajak Sakura.

"Oke!" Naruto menyahut penuh semangat sambil mengambil alat penyaring kotoran dari tangan Sakura.

Naruto mulai menyaring kotoran yang ada di kolam renang dan Sakura mengepel lantai di sekitar kolam renang.

"Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya kenapa, sih, Sakura-_chan_ itu galak?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura yang sudah lelah betengkar hanya diam.

"Padahal Sakura-_chan_ itu cantik, loh," lanjut Naruto.

Mau tak mau, Sakura merona juga. 'Tahan Sakura, jangan sampai tergoda.' Batin Sakura.

"Terus, selain galak, ada satu hal lagi yang kurang."

"Apa?!" Sakura yang terlalu antusias langsung membalikan badannya dengan cepat.

"Um … aku rasa … dada Sakura-_chan_ itu rata, tidak seperti Hinata-_chan_ atau-"

"Kau! Kurang ajar!" Saking marahnya, Sakura menghampiri Naruto tanpa sadar bahwa di kakinya terbelit lap pel yang sedang ia gunakan. Alhasil …

**BYUR**

Sakura terpeleset oleh alat pel tersebut dan jatuh ke kolam.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto yang panik langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Hanya saja, Sakura mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk berenang ke tepi kolam sambil cemberut.

"Naruto brengsek! Kau membuatku sial lagi!" ujar Sakura sambil memukul Naruto.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Ini kan salahmu juga, jalan kok gak hati-hati," jawab Naruto santai.

"APA?! Kau menyalahkanku juga?"

**BUGH**

Satu pukulan terakhir di di pipi Naruto membuatnya terjengkang di lantai.

"Huh, aku mau pulang saja. Kau membuatku _bad mood_! Dasar _moodbreaker_!"

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu!" Naruto berdiri dengan cepat sambil terus memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_! Hei!"

Sakura terus berjalan dengan wajah cemberut, tak memedulikan teriakan Naruto.

Sesampainya di luar kolam renang _indoor_, Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan Hinata tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke. mengesampingkan rasa malunya akibat insiden tadi pagi

"Hai Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura sesampainya ia di tempat Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Hinata lagi.

"K-kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_san_," pamit Hinata.

"Hn, hati-hati," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kok akrab sama Hinata, sih?" tanya Sakura setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dengan seksama sambil menahan senyum –memang langka sih- dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura merona.

"A-ada apa. Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Baju dalammu kelihatan, Sakura-_chan_. Mungkin Sasuke menertawakanmu gara-gara itu," jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sakura.

**DEG**

Sakura baru ingat kalau ia baru saja terjatuh ke kolam renang. Pasti sekarang baju dalamnya tercetak jelas di balik seragamnya yang tipis. Oh, _God_! Kenapa hari ini ia selalu dipermalukan di depan Sasuke?

Sakura pun langsung berbalik tanpa dikomando. "Baka! Kau selalu membuatku malu!" teriaknya di hadapan wajah Naruto. Sakura pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kebodohanmu itu tak pernah hilang ya, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Teme! Jangan mentang-mentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata-_chan_ langgeng, kau jadi seenaknya menghinaku," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Hn."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Selalu saja perkataannya dijawab 'hn' oleh sahabatnya itu. Bikin emosi, ini serius lho!

"Terserah, mending aku ngejar Sakura-_chan_ aja," ujar Naruto sambil berlari. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

**-0-**

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Berkat klub atletik yang pernah diikutinya, Naruto mampu mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh. Naruto terus memanggil Sakura, walaupun Sakura tidak pernah berbalik.

"Sakura-_chan_!" kali ini Naruto berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepas, _Baka_! Kau terus-terusan membuatku malu di depan cowok incaranku. Aku malu, Naruto!" jelas Sakura.

Naruto kaget mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah dan penuh dengan air mata. Naruto tak menyangka kalau kelakuannya bisa membuat Sakura menangis.

"Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku, oke?" pinta Naruto sambil mencoba menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura.

Sakura yang memang sedang mengalami galau akut dan butuh sandaran, mau tak mau terhanyut juga dengan sikap Naruto yang –menurutnya- _gentle_. Ditambah dengan wajah Naruto yang tekena cahaya matahari sore, membuatnya semakin tampan! Akhirnya Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, yang dibalas Naruto dengan pelukan dan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Labil-labil sedikit tak masalah, 'kan?

"Hiks … hiks …" isak Sakura.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_. Cowok di dunia ini kan bukan cuma Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, isakan Sakura berhenti. Sakura pun tersadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Dia kan lagi ngambek sama Naruto. Kok pelukan?

"Ugh!" Sakura mendorong Naruto dan kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu! Hei!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura terus berlari sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Tak memedulikan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di rumahnya. Jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah memang dekat dan dapat ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan mengabaikan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya saat lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan Sakura. Ia pun meningalkan rumah Sakura dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Sakura-_chan_ …" entahlah, rasanya hatinya sakit sekali. Padahal ia baru kenal dengan gadis itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ha! Cinta memang rumit, 'kan? Buktinya si _Mr_ _Baka_ dan _Miss_ _Perfect_ juga bisa galau gara-gara cinta.

**-0-**

"Sakura, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya ibu Sakura saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama.

"Tak apa, Bu. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Tapi pulang sekolah tadi ibu lihat kau menangis?"

"Itu hanya kelilipan, Bu."

"Bagimana dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Sakura hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri saat ibunya bertanya seperti itu. Pacar? Jadi temannya aja malas!

"Bukan, Bu! Dia cuma orang menyebalkan," jelas Sakura.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal dia tampan. Ayahmu juga pasti setuju. Kalau ayahmu sudah pulang dari luar kota, ibu akan segera memberitahunya tentang ini," celoteh ibu Sakura.

"Terserah." Sakura langsung meninggalkan ibunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hah … anak itu memang keras kepala," gumam Tsunade –ibu Sakura. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, sifat Sakura kan memang warisan dari dirinya.

**-0-**

Sakura sampai di kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Maka dari itu, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk terlelap.

**-0-**

Sakura terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin. Tapi ada yang sedikit aneh. Kenapa di kamarnya ada harum jeruk? Sejak kapan ia memakai wewangian beraroma jeruk seperti itu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya dan menemukan keanehan lainnya. Cat kamarnya berubah menjadi warna kuning, perabotan rumahnya pun serba kuning! Seingatnya, kamarnya bernuansa merah muda, bukan kuning.

Sakura turun dari kasur dan benar-benar _shock_ saat menemukan _box _bayi di kamarnya. Apa itu adiknya? Sakura kan anak tunggal, masa tiba-tiba punya adik? Lagipula, kenapa mesti ditempatkan di kamar Sakura? Keringat dingin mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya. Berapa tahun ia tidur? Kok bangun-bangun semuanya berubah. Apalagi ia sampai memiliki adik dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Ibu dan ayahnya juga tak punya rencana untuk memberikan Sakura adik. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya!

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk melongok ke dalam _box_ bayi tersebut. Ia melihat seorang bayi berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ah! Dugaannya pasti benar. Itu adiknya, pasti adiknya mewarisi rambut pirang ibunya. Tapi tetap saja ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, dan sosok musuh bebuyutannya masuk ke kamarnya! Sakura kaget bukan main. Mana mungkin si _Baka_ Naruto bisa masuk ke kamarnya? Sakura bersiap menghajarnya ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, akhirnya kau bangun juga! Setelah melahirkan anak ketiga kita kau memang jadi hobi tidur, ya," ujar Naruto.

Hah, anak ketiga siapa? Siapa yang melahirkan? Otak cerdas Sakura dibuat macet karenanya.

"Kok bengong sih, Sakura-_chan_? Jangan bilang kau kau kena amnesia saat tidur, hahaha," canda Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, _Baka_? Kita masih SMA, mana mungkin punya anak?!" tanya Sakura.

"Lho, setelah lulus SMA kan kita langsung menikah. Masa kau lupa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Anak-anak pasti senang kalau tahu kau sudah bangun," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura terbuka lagi dan muncullah dua anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun dan dua tahun.

"Asyik, ibu sudah bangun! Aku mau ajak ibu bermain ke taman, ah!" ujar anak yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura sambil berlari dan memeluk Sakura. Usianya sekitar lima tahun.

Sedangkan anak yang berusia dua tahun malah ingin digendong oleh Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan matanya berwarna biru. Hanya saja wajah dan keningnya mirip dengan Sakura.

"Ibu, aku ingin lihat adik bayi, dong," ujar si rambut merah muda. Ia menaiki kasur Sakura dan melongok ke dalam _box_ bayi.

"Wow, adik bayinya tampan seperti ayah, tapi matanya berwarna hijau sepertiku, hihi," celotehnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat adegan _random_ ini hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian …

Pingsan.

**TBC**

Halo, semuanya! Udah sebulan nih aku gak update cerita ini -_- maaf ya … semoga ceritanya sedikit menghibur, deh :D

**Special thanks to: gui gui M.I.T, Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi, heryanilinda, Flo Deveraux, mako-chan, Zip, Chooteisha Yori, Mitsuki Ota, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, uzumaki julianti-san, Airawliet2327, nona fergie, .3, YuNamikaze**

Review kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat :D

Review?


End file.
